


I Can't

by meganhana08



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Romantic Comedy, a lot of cussing (idk why)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhana08/pseuds/meganhana08
Summary: Mark was hit by a lightning. After that, he began to hear other people's thoughts. The loudest one was Park Jinyoung's, his nemesis. However, it seems Jinyoung has a lot of thoughts about Mark.So this is a story prompt by @everydaymarkjin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to so this story for reason unknown to me. It was literally calling to me and appearing a lot on my timeline lol. I hope you all enjoy this and forgive me if it's not to your liking. (Ik there are better markjin writers to write a story like this)

Mark groaned as the alarm rang through his throbbing head; he slowly sat up to turn off the alarm and licked his chapped lips. Groaning as the bright morning sunlight blinded his sight, he blinked a couple times trying to adjust to it. He ran his fingers through his hair and hissed once he touched the still sensitive and aching spot on his head. He still couldn’t believe it.

The odds of getting struck by lightening is 1 out of 12,000 and Mark fuckin' Tuan happened to be the odd one out. It was completely insane! Out of all the fuckin' people running in streets of Seoul without an umbrella with two loud-ass-mouth best friends purposefully jumping into puddles like stupid kids; he had to be the one hit with freaking lightening.

He woke up hours later in hospital room with a sniffling Jackson and leaky nosed BamBam who screamed out in joy of seeing their best friend awake. Their screams not only alerted the doctors but gave him the worst headaches he had ever experienced in his life and made the ringing in his ears get worst. The nurse told them to shut the fuck up (she said it nicely) or get the hell out and thankfully they chose the latter. 

The doctor told him how lucky he was since the lightening struck his head yet his brain wasn’t fried and there didn’t seem to be any significant damage to his brain or body. They said the ringing in his ears would slowly disappear as time went on but the reddish scars that looked like branches of trees on his body would remain forever. They did mention that he could suffer from some effects that would probably start later in his recovery as his brain and body were slowly trying to adjust especially his heart. 

Mark couldn’t help but ask them why he got struck by lightening but like he expected they didn’t have a clue; after all it wasn’t like he was holding a metal rod in his hand and waving it around in the air like a freakin' crazy person. 

The doctors and nurses were about the leave Mark’s parents came through the room. They were unable to leave work once they got the call about Mark being in the hospital and the moment they left, they were stuck in traffic due to the storm knocking trees and poles down blocking everyone. The doctor immediately told them of his injuries and how he was currently doing. They wanted to hug him but the doctors advised against it since the scars and burns was still sensitive to touch. 

Once they were done explaining the doctors left and his parents turned to BamBam and Jackson. “Boys what the hell happened?” Mama Tuan asked worriedly

“I swear we weren’t doing anything bad” Jackson defended, “We were just running in the rain because we forgot out umbrella’s and the next thing we know Mark is being zapped by lightning and it was the scariest thing I have ever seen. I mean his screams will probably give me nightmares alone” he whimpered and BamBam nodded.

“Next thing we know you’re lying flat on the ground and your body is smoking. Not because you’re hot but because of the lightning” BamBam added and Mark had to roll his eyes. “We called the ambulance and they came and took all of us here”

“Oh” Mama Tuan sniffed, “But at least you’re okay and alive” she smiled and she reached out to touch his hand but pulled back before remembering thad she couldn’t. 

His parent’s made his friends go home since they still had school tomorrow but they promised to visit once it was over. They stayed with him that night but had to leave early the next day for work. He was okay with that since the semi-quietness of the room wouldn’t last forever once Jackson and BamBam came back to visit him. 

The next morning he woke up with his parents gone but there was a note next to him with his parents wishing him well and telling him how much they loved him. At some point during the day, the ringing in his ears stopped and he was truly happy since it was so annoying. However that’s when the craziness of his life began.

Mark was trying to read one of the magazine’s a hospital volunteer gave to him but it became quite difficult since there was some loud commotion happening out in the hallway. A nurse came in and was checking over his chart. ‘God I just want to go home. I am so done with this f hospital’ the nurse said and Mark snorted. It was unbelievable how she could say that with him still in this rom. “Is there something wrong?” She smiled

Mark gave her the confused look, like is she used to saying stuff like that to patients? But he decided to say nothing about it and talk about something else, “Um well it’s kinda loud out there and my headache is still really bad” he said

The nurse walked over to the door, poking her head out and turning her head at both sides of the hallway, “There’s barely anyone outside” she said. Mark gasped, what the hell? “Don’t worry most likely your brain is trying to make sense out of the surrounding world so it’s picking up high frequencies.” Mark breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Thank goodness for second he thought he was going crazy.

She smiled back at him, ‘Wow he is so cute, if only he was older I could take a nibble out of him.’ she then turned around, leaving the room.

Mark eyes widened; of course anyone would be shocked if they were told that by someone but thing that shocked him the most was the fact that she said that without moving her lips! He was so absorbed in that thought, that he was startled when a male cafeteria worker came by to give him his lunch.

“Sorry man, didn’t mean to frighten you” the worker said 

Mark shaked his head, “No no I was just lost in my thoughts for a second” he said giving a small grin.

“Got a lot on your mind huh?” The worker said and Mark nodded. “Yeah it’s not everyday someone gets hit by lightning”, ‘Damn man I’m surprised you’re even alive’ he said as he writing on his clipboard.

Mark eye’s shot out of his head because the guy spoke but his mouth didn’t move, “Um excuse me?” The worker looked up, confused, “Um didn’t you say something?”

The man tilted his head, “Ah no”

“Bu-But didn’t you say ‘Damn man I’m surprised you’re even alive’?” Mark sputtered

The worker gasped, “Holy crap did I say that out loud! I thought I said it in my head, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any disrespect” he quickly apologized

Mark immediately waved his hands, “No no no it’s alright but um how did you do that without moving your lips?” He said point to his own mouth.

The worker looked even more confused, “Huh? Dude you’re totally confusing me it’s kinda impossible for me to say something without moving my lips unless you were reading my mind” he laughed and he walked out the room.

Mark gasped silently, what the hell was happening?! Mark heard more talking outside the room and he leaned forward from his bed to look out. From his angle he couldn’t really see anyone but he could hear people, a lot of people talking. Is he going crazy?!

At that moment Jackson and BamBam came in, “Hey hyung” BamBam grinned and starting looking through his lunch tray.

Mark head shot up, “BamBam! Look outside for me; is there a lot of people in the hallway?” He quickly asked

BamBam snorted but looked out, “Not a lot just like three or four people”

“Is there people talking mad loud?” 

BamBam and Jackson looked at each other before looking at him, “Not really” BamBam answered

“Markie are you okay?” Jackson asked concerned

“No dude, I’m freaking out!” Mark exploded and the two went over to him, “I’ve been hearing people talking and in my mind I’m thinking people are just talking really loudly but it not. Then I had a nurse say something just she wasn’t moving her mouth.”

“Maybe she’s a ventriloquist” Jackson suggested and BamBam hit him.

“Hell no man, she didn’t have a dummy and she didn’t look like she was playing around.” Mark glared

“What did she say?” BamBam wondered

“First she said that she wants to leave this hospital, then just before she left she said she wish I was older so she could take a nibble out of me!” Mark sighed and Jackson gasped while BamBam muttered ‘ew', “Then after that, another guy came in and again he didn’t only his mouth when he said ‘Damn man I surprised you’re even alive.’ And when I mentioned it he said he thought he only said it in head!” 

Jackson ran his hand through his hair while BamBam jumped up and down, “Holy crap man you got superpowers!” He harshly whispered 

“What the fuck dude! Mark doesn’t have superpowers” Jackson argued

“Oh come on Jackson-hyung, Mark-hyung is hearing people who aren’t moving their lips! He has the ability to read minds” BamBam cheered waving his hands in the air.

“Fine then Markie what am I thinking?” Jackson scoffed while crossing his arms. 

Mark wasn’t sure what to do but at all of a sudden he heard Jackson voice, “You think BamBam is a major idiot, you think I’m going crazy and thinking of mental institutions to suggest to my parents and that doctor you guys met on the elevator has a nice butt and you want him” Mark frowned, “Dude fuck you”

Jackson gasped as he backed up and hit the wall, “Fuck me? Dude what the fuck?! That’s some scary stuff!”

“H-holy shit y-you actually have superpowers” BamBam sputtered, “I was only playing around” he defended.

“Guys I’m scared” Mark whispered clutching the bed sheets.

Jackson slowly walked towards Mark and stood by his leg, “Don’t worry man, we’ll get through this”

“When the lighting hit your head it must’ve shock your temporal lobe, giving you enhanced ability to hear people’s thoughts” BamBam guessed. Mark and Jackson looked at him, “What? You and Park aren’t the only smart ones in the school” he huffed

Mark dismissed that last comment since the last thing he wanted to think about was Park Jinyoung, “So what now?” He questioned. 'You could go into show business’ BamBam thought. “Yah BamBam I’m not doing that!”

BamBam gasped, “Whoops sorry I forgot you can hear my thoughts” he apologized

“Well I don’t think you should tell anyone” Jackson spoke and Mark face asked ‘why?’ “Dude people will think you’re crazy”

“Jacks I am going crazy! I’m hearing people thoughts and I don’t know how to stop it or even tune it out.” Mark panted

“Okay okay, we’ll figure something out, together” Jackson assured

“Yeah man just because you’re a freak doesn’t mean we’ll abandon you” BamBam smirked and Jackson shoved him, “What?” Mark smiled, it made him happy that his friends would help him through this because he was sure if he was alone he would go insane.

After two months in the hospital, Mark was finally released. His body wasn’t as aching and the wonders of modern medicine took care of majority of his burns yet he still had branches on his body. But according to BamBam they were hot so Mark decided to make it nature’s tattoo.

During the two months, Jackson and BamBam searched online and through on books, searching for someone way to control his new ability. However it was easier said than done; there weren’t many articles or books that actually talked about how to control it and if it did, it had the craziest suggestions. At the end BamBam decided to turn to TV as a way to find the answer. Surprisingly there were a few good ones; practiced for as long as visiting hours allowed them to stay and Mark did some on his own.

However he wasn’t as successful as he thought he could be. It seemed that it was easier to control it when there were less people around but once Mark left the hospital, he was attacked by surrounding people’s thoughts. It was strange how it wasn’t as bad in the hospital but once he left that’s when it got really bad. He tried to tune it out but it wasn’t working well for him. He was glad to finally get home since the amount of thoughts that poured into his head lessened but he realize he was going to need a lot of practice before he went back to school.

School. Because of the strike Mark missed two month’s of school and if anything that truly pissed him off. It wasn’t that he was a nerd or anything, he was just a above average student that got excellent grades in class however there’s one student that always get a point or two higher than him. Park freaking Jinyoung. He doesn’t how the competition started but all of sudden some academic game began between the two and Park Jinyoung became his rival, his nemesis. 

Park Jinyoung just had to excel in everything Mark did; math, science, history, and even English like that his mother language. Jackson told him he was being dramatic but of all people Jackson really shouldn’t be talking about that. He knew he wasn’t being dramatic since Jinyoung would always check to see who did better; if it was him he would proudly boast about it or give some snarky comment. If Mark did better he would proclaim that the teachers purposely gave him that extra point as a sign of favoritism, which made no sense since the teacher liked both of them.

Although Mark was catching up on his schoolwork in hospital; he was sure that he was probably behind a couple points behind because of Jinyoung (being the dumba teacher’s pet). Now after two months of recovering Mark was finally heading back to school however he was slightly nervous about it. His ability still acted up at the worst times and the last thing he wanted was to be hearing multiple people while trying to pay attention. 

He got up to head to the bathroom to brush and shower and after 15 minutes he walked back into the bedroom to get dressed in his school uniform. He combed through his longer wet blond hair and wondered for a minute if he should get a hair cut but decided against it. He went downstairs where he found his parents sitting eating breakfast.

“Now Yi-En-” Mama Tuan began

“Yes Ma I promise that if I don’t feel good I’ll head straight to the nurse’s office” Mark smiled

Mama Tuan gasped, surprised that he knew, “You’ve been telling him that for weeks it’s not a big surprise” Papa Tuan chuckled. Mark could only nod, he didn’t know how to say that he actually read his mother mind. 

After sitting down and eating the pancakes his mother made for him, his father offered to drive him to school and Mark was truly blessed for that since he wasn’t sure if he could handle sitting on the bus with noisy minded students. His father drove him to school where he saw Jackson and BamBam wait for him at the enterance. He thanked Papa Tuan and ran up to met his friends. 

The moment he stepped on the school grounds, he felt his head pounding with the amount of words people were thinking. Why did people talk and think at the same time? Aren’t you suppose to think before you talk?

Jackson and BamBam stood by his sides, “Hey are you feeling?” BamBam asked

“Like jackhammer” Mark groaned, “These kids have the most nosiest thoughts”

“In case you’ve forgot Markie, you’re a kid too” Jackson smirked and Mark shoved him away. He went to locker to switch out his books and he heard a thumping next to him. Damn. Opening his locker more, he saw the last person he wanted to encounter.

“Hey Mark-ssi, I heard you’ve been sick these past two months, did you make something up just to skip out on school?” He laughed, “That’s not appropriate student behavior but I guess as second best it’s a behavior we should expect from you.”

Mark rolled his eyes, even though the school staff knew what really happened to him, he had his parents make sure that they didn’t reveal the true cause of his absence to the student body. “Fuck you Park”

“Is that all you can comeback with? The illness must’ve made you dumber than you already were” Jinyoung scoffed, ’Markeu I missed you so much, I hope it wasn’t anything really bad’

Mark eyes widened; what the hell was that? “Shut up Park Jinyoung you don’t know shit, Mark was-” Jackson began

“Forget it Jacks, he don’t need to know” Mark scoffed as he closed his locker. Jinyoung still continued to smile as if he didn’t care. ‘What happened to him? Was his illness worse than what we were told?’ No that’s gotta be a mistake maybe he’s listening to someone else thoughts that has a similar voice to Jinyoung. Is that even possible? 

Mark shaked his head; there was no way that was Jinyoung actual thoughts, it was too nice. Mark walked away with BamBam and Jackson following him, “Mark what was that? You should’ve used your ability against him” BamBam groaned

“Oh god his mind must be filled with viscous comebacks; you could’ve totally used them against him” Jackson agreed 

“As much fun as that would be, I’d rather get through this day without passing out from everyone thought’s” Mark cringed

“Is it that bad?” Jackson wondered

“Hell yeah, I never heard so much dirty talk, viscous smack talk and horrible secrets in my life.” Mark sighed

BamBam gasped “Oh my god with your ability you could rule the school!” Mark scoffed and rolled his eyes, of course BamBam would think of that.

They entered in their classroom and Mark took his seat at the second row by the window and Jackson and BamBam sat behind him. Minutes later the devil that is Jinyoung came in the room with Jaebum and Youngjae. Mark could never understand why Youngjae liked being around Jinyoung, he was pure hearted (even his thoughts were pure as he was humming row your boat) while Jinyoung was a devil in disguise. All he could guess the reason was, was because his boyfriend Jaebum was Jinyoung childhood best friend.

Jinyoung walked over and sat next to him with the couple sitting next to Jinyoung. It was strange to Mark that Jinyoung chose that seat, out of all the chairs in the room to sit in. But as much as he disliked the guy he wasn’t going to act childish over seating arrangements. 

As more people poured, the amount of talking increasing as well. He did his best to at least lower the volume so he could concentrate in class but it seemed that the universe felt like fuck him over. The teacher walked in, talking about Mark reappearance and joy over seeing him well before moving on to the class topics.

Just as he was writing down notes, ‘Oh god he looks so hot’ Mark head shot up. Oh hell no. It can’t be. ‘How can anyone look so good as him?’ Oh please, oh please let that be about someone else. ‘Oh shit Mark don’t lip your lip like that. You’re driving me crazy!’ WHAT THE HELL?

Mark immediately released his lip and felt his ears heat up, ‘Oh no I didn’t actually mean baby boy. Oh he’s so cute when his ears turn red, I wonder what he’s thinking about?’ Mark wasn’t sure what to do at this moment because this was an actually thing. Park freakin' Jinyoung was thinking dirty thoughts about him! ‘I bet it’s something dirty, maybe about me? Oh baby boy, if you want me can take me.’

HELL NO. Never in his lifetime would he think that way about him! He opened his backpack and took out a bottle of water, hoping it would calm his rapidly beating heart. ‘Oh yeah drink that water, daddy’ Mark choked with the water sputtering out of his mouth and coughed loudly while Jackson hit his back.

“Is everything alright Mark?” The teacher asked concerned.

“Yup the water just went down the wrong way” Mark coughed, ‘Oh baby I’ll make sure it goes the right way and you have to take it all.’ Nope. Done. Mark fell to the floor as he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this chapter earlier than I thought and I decided to post it early for you guys.  
> And it's not the end yet. I honestly have no idea how many chapters this will but that will okay with you guys right?

Mark slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a foreign bed, “Oh god please don’t tell me I’m back at the fuckin' hospital” he groaned rubbing his eyes

“Nope the nurse’s office” Jackson said but he sounded really concerned.

“Is school over?” Mark sighed

“I wish, you’ve only been out for two class periods but thanks to you I was able to get of out two classes and lunch is next” Jackson grinned

“Glad to see you taking pleasure out of my misery” Mark glared

Jackson dismissed his comments and asked his own question, “Mind telling me what the hell happened? Was your head hurting that badly?” He whispered that last part unsure of who could be walking around.

“Blame Park freakin’ Jinyoung” Mark groaned as he was sitting up, he found himself on a cot with white sheets as barrier blocking the rest of office from them.

“Holy shit was his thoughts that bad?” Jackson questioned, ‘Is Jinyoung thinking vicious thoughts about Markie?’ He thought

“Hell yeah but not in the way you think” Mark ran his hands through his hair while Jackson totally confused, “The man is thirsty for my ass, like literally everything I was doing was sexual to him.”

Jackson eyes widened, “You mean to say Park Jinyoung has the hots for you?!” ‘Holy crap I never would’ve expect that?!’ Mark instantly hushed him while Jackson covered his mouth.

“I don’t know if he likes me but I do know that he wants to fuck me or wants me to fuck him; I don’t know, but you get the picture” Mark said feeling completely exasperated

‘OMG PARK JINYOUNG WANT TO BANG YOU?!’“Oh my god, so all this time the man was flirting with you! No wonder he was always attacking you it’s because he like you” Jackson laughed

Mark groaned and whispered, “Dude mind thinking quietly?” And Jackson instantly apologize, “So what? Putting me down was his way of getting my fuckin' attention?” Mark wondered as if it was the craziest thing he ever heard.

“Well remember how we used to hear that boys would pick on girls because he liked them and that’s a way of getting their attention” Jackson smiled

“Okay so send me notes, flirt with me, make me laugh, but don’t bully me or make me feel like a piece of shit by the end of the day!” Mark groaned

“Okay okay okay, it was a horrible plan but maybe you should give him a second chance? I mean come on didn’t you used to like him?” Jackson pointed out.

“Yeah but that’s before he insulted me in front of everyone” Mark argued, “Why the fuck would I want to go out with someone like that?”

Jackson thought for moment, “He’s friends with Youngjae so maybe he’s kinda nice?” But even Jackson didn’t seem convinced.

Mark thought for a moment, “Well earlier he was kinda concerned for me” he mumbled looking away from Jackson staring eyes.

Jackson gasped, “Really?”

“Yeah in his mind he said that he missed me, he hoped I was okay and when you almost blurted out what really happened, in his mind he was curious if my condition was worse than what everyone was told.” Mark sighed

“Holy shit, that dude has the best poker face ever!” Jackson laughed, “I would’ve never thought he was that caring”

“Well it doesn’t matter, Park Jinyoung just wants to get into my pants so I don’t give a fuck about him.” Mark huffed crossing his arms. 

Jackson could only shake his head, although Mark had some good points on how Jinyoung went the wrong route on trying to get Mark’s attention. He believed that everyone deserves a second chance and if Jinyoung really wanted Mark, he needed help.

“Don’t you fuck do it!” Mark yelled jolting Jackson out of his thoughts.

Damn he forgot about his ability again, “Oh come on man; just give him a chance”

“No Jackson I’m serious! I’m never going to like Park Jinyoung!” Mark announced.

Unbeknownst to Mark and Jackson, Youngjae was standing in the doorway of the nurses office before he ran off. Due to Jinyoung cowardice, Youngjae was nominated to check on how Mark was doing. Even though Jinyoung looked uncaring, Youngjae could tell he was truly concerned for the man. 

Jaebum and Youngjae were the only ones to know of Jinyoung love for the foreigner; the first time Jinyoung ever met Mark the man was literally walking on clouds. (even though he never even spoke to him). Ever since then, Jinyoung had a huge crush for the guy but he couldn’t figure out how to get his attention and it was hard (only for Jinyoung) to get Mark to see him since he was always around Jackson, BamBam and sometimes Yugyeom.

Jaebum and Youngjae gave multiple ways to get Mark’s attention but Jinyoung refused all of them. Literally the next day Jinyoung had an idea from a movie he saw and actually thought it would be a good idea to bully Mark since in Jinyoung words, ‘It worked in the movie so it should work for him.’ Youngjae truly couldn’t believe how a smart guy like Jinyoung could actually think it would go well for him.

Now here we are two years later and Mark and Jinyoung are academic rivals and Mark thinks Jinyoung is the devil sent to annoy him. At least that’s what Yugyeom said since he heard that from BamBam.

They were currently in the library for study period and he walked over to the table Jinyoung and Jaebum were sitting at. Youngjae stood by Jinyoung and hit his shoulder before moving to sit by Jaebum.

Jinyoung looked at him with wide eyes, “What the hell was that for?” He asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

“For being a complete idiot” Youngjae huffed

“What did I do? I only had you check on Mark-hyung; speaking of which is he okay?” Jinyoung wondered leaning over the desk, concerned.

“Yeah and overheard him and Jackson-hyung talking about you-” 

Jinyoung grinned widely, interrupting him “Really what did he say?”

“-That no matter what he would never ever like you” Youngjae glared, crossing arms and Jinyoung mood immediately deflated.

“Oh come on, you don’t actually thinks he would be gushing about you?” Jaebum scoffed and Jinyoung had to admit that he did. “You told the guy that he was faking his illness and he was a bad student for doing that. Who the f fakes an illness for two months, especially someone like Mark-hyung.” Jaebum shaked

“I was only joking” Jinyoung pouted, slipping down his seat.

Youngjae and Jaebum gaped at him before frowning, “You’ve been joking like that for two years and it made Mark-hyung hate you more and more. One more time and the guy would probably kill you and I would join him but you are the biggest smart idiot I’ve ever met!” Youngjae harshly whispered, somehow remembering he was in the library and he really didn’t want to be kick out.

“Holy sh—Jinyoung look what you did.” Jaebum sighed, “You made my sunshine otter angry and contemplate murder”

“Why am I the bad guy here? All I’m trying to do is get Mark-hyung to like me” Jinyoung pouted “It’s his fault for not noticing”

Jaebum and Youngjae looked at Jinyoung like he had three heads, “Seriously Jinyoung? No one would ever know bullying is your sign of saying that you love them. Come on man, who would want to date their bully?” Jaebum scoffed

“How about instead of being downright evil, you try being nice for a change? Maybe you can try to undo the damage and maybe Mark-hyung would start to like you” Youngjae suggested

Jinyoung thought a moment, maybe it was time to actually start listening to his friends, “Okay I’ll try” he sighed.

The bell rang and the three got up to head for lunch; they made it to the cafeteria line and up head was Jackson and Mark chatting. Jinyoung couldn’t help but admire the guy and even though he was wearing the same outfit as everyone else he still outshined them all. ‘He’s so beautiful’

~~~~

Mark groaned, “What’s wrong Markie?” Jackson asked while taking food for him and Mark, he wasn’t sure if the guy could carry his food without dropping it to hold his head, “Is being in cafe too much?”

“I wish, at least then I wouldn’t hear Park freakin’ Jinyoung voice. It’s like his voice is the only one I can’t tune out.” Mark groaned

“What’s he thinking?” Jackson smirked

“He thinks I look beautiful” Mark sighed

“Aww how sweet, see the guy has a romantic side.” Jackson said nudging Mark.

“Give it a second, the man will turn into a horny bastard real quick” Mark cringed and Jackson laughed. But he was serious, once Jinyoung finishing thinking that he was beautiful he started thinking about his butt and how much he wants to rip off his pants and spank it.

After Jackson got their food, they walked over to a table that was occupied by BamBam and Yugyeom. “Hey hyung” Yugyeom greeted once they were close, “I heard you fainted in class, are you feeling better?”

“Yeah I’ll be alright” Mark said giving a small smile.

“That’s good and also I want to apologize for never visiting, I swear I meant to but BamBam told me not to come in. Like what’s up with that?” Yugyeom frowned looking at him.

BamBam shrugged, “So you can’t catch the illness too. You were busy with dancing competition there’s no way I was letting come so you could get sick.”

Yugyeom smiled, never realizing how much BamBam while Mark called total bs, the real reason why BamBam didn’t let Yugyeom come in was because he didn’t want Mark to read his mind. Why? Because he had a crush on him and he would be disappointed to know that Yugyeom only thought of as a friend. 

If only the dummy knew that Yugyeom had similar feelings. As they were sitting eating, Yugyeom was thinking romantic-mushy thoughts about BamBam while he’s do the same but Mark couldn’t complain. At least it wasn’t perverted thoughts like the man sitting a few tables away from him.

‘Why are you so yummy?’ Jinyoung thought, ‘I just wanna spread this pudding all over your naked body and lick it all over.’ Mark did a quick glance over at Jinyoung and notice he was actually eating pudding. But he couldn’t help but wonder how the hell he was eating and looking innocently while thinking such dirty thoughts.

‘Mmm licking the pudding down his abs all the way to his beautiful dick’ OMG. Mark dropped his head on the table making his friends stare him. Why can’t he block Jinyoung voice?! And why the hell is he thinking stuff like this while he’s with his best friends?! 

Mark slowly lifted his head where he was greeted by three concerned faces, “Mark-hyung are you okay?” Yugyeom asked

“Is your head hurting?” BamBam asked and Mark shaked his head and sighed.

Jackson leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Is Jinyoung thinking pervy stuff again ?” At the same time he heard, ‘Yah Wang Jackson who the f do you think you are leaning against my man? Only I’m allowed to be close to him like that!’ What the hell? Is the man delusional? They’re not even friends, and he will ever allowed to be close to him.

Mark nodded to Jackson question, ‘We have to talk more about this later’ Jackson thought and nodding in agreement. He wasn’t sure how much he can take of this.

Mark was curious as to see if his friends knew about Jinyoung pervy ways. ‘God, could Jinyoung make it anymore obvious that he likes Mark-hyung?’ Jaebum thought, ‘He’s keeps staring at him yet pretending he’s staring at be staring at something else. It’s totally obvious that he’s staring at Mark-hyung and if he doesn’t stop Mark-hyung gonna think he’s being weird and creepy.’ Too late man.

Mark then focused on Youngjae, ‘Jinyoung-hyung is so stupid over his crush with Mark-hyung, gosh I just wanna hit him with a bat and make Coco eat his dead flesh. No that’s too messy, she might choke on a bone. Maybe I’ll have Jaebum-hyung bury his body for me. No that could be discovered, maybe if Jaebum-hyung burned his body? Yeah that’s better idea.’ 

Well that was unexpected. Should he warned Jaebum that his boyfriend is a potential killer that wants to involve him with plans to murder Jinyoung? Nah, Youngjae would never do something like that, he’s too cute and innocent. He’s probably just pissed at Jinyoung. 

So Jinyoung really does have a crush on him; so what it doesn’t change the fact he’s been bullying him for the past two years and currently thinking: ‘I wish there were poles on tables so Mark-hyung can do a strip dance in front me. Oh goodness, after he finishes stripping he reveals he’s wearing a lace thong underneath splitting apart those cute little perky cheeks of his and-’ Mark looked up wondering what cut off his thought. Good Lord the man gave himself a nosebleed. Well at least the blood up instead of down. 

Anyways, there were probably so many ways Jinyoung could’ve gotten his attention especially since he used to like him but now that’s over. The feelings for him have jumped ship. Mark Tuan will never again fall in love with Park Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and much as I had fun writing it lol.  
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos they were very encouraging ^^  
> Till next keep sending comments and Kudos  
> love you guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter, it took a while and I still have no idea where I'm going with this but it's going somewhere right? lol

Jaebum groaned while Youngjae took out tissues for Jinyoung, “Dude what the hell? How the fuck did you get a nosebleed?” Jaebum cringed

Jinyoung obviously couldn’t tell his friends that his nosebleed was caused by thinking about Mark pole dancing, “Uh stress?” He nasally said as he held the tissue to his nose.

Youngjae raised an eyebrow, “Are you asking me or telling me?”

Jinyoung shrugged, “I don’t know how it happened, it just did”

“Ahuh if I didn’t know you any better I would say that you were thinking pervy thoughts about Mark-hyung since you keep staring at him” Jaebum snorted

Jinyoung heart stopped for a moment before he laughed it off, “Jaebum-hyung you know I’m not that kind of person”

“Uh yes he does and so do I; I mean, you’re delusional since you actually thought bullying someone would make them like you and you get really crazy and possessive anytime someone touches Mark. You give them this evil look like you’re gonna kill them” Youngjae revealed while sipping his juice.

Jinyoung mouth dropped a little, wondering how long the couple have been intensely watching him, “W-Well one day he will be my boyfriend and it will be wrong for them to get used to touching him.” He said as he switched out his tissues for cleaner one.

Youngjae and Jaebum raised their eyebrow, “Jinyoungie just how much blood did you lose?” Jaebum chuckled

“Shut up” Jinyoung frowned “I’m going to do what you said Youngjae and start being nice to Mark-hyung and then he’ll see the real me and like me and then we’ll be together” he smiled thinking about them together.

“Hyung even if you do start being nice to Mark-hyung he won’t automatically forgive you” Youngjae said worriedly actually wondering on how much blood he lost’’

“Of course he will, just wait and see-”

“See you crash and burn” Jaebum snorted and Youngjae laughed loudly. At that moment Jinyoung wondered if he could trade his friends for better people.

~~~~~~~

Mark couldn’t help but watched the scene as Jinyoung was trying to stop his nosebleed. He kinda used he could hear what they were saying but only Jinyoung was facing his direction and that they were speaking without thinking. The only thoughts they had were that Jinyoung was an delusional smart idiot and they seemed concerned that he might have lost a lot of blood. 

He was happy to see that he wasn’t the only one that thought but he was probably the only one to know how much of a pervert he was. But of course you never know someone till you read their mind. Mark got up to throw out his trash and Jinyoung voice entered in his head, ‘Look at that fine piece of ass.’ He was staring and commenting on it earlier, was he that obsess over his butt?

He patted Jackson on his back, “Dude I’m gonna head to the library” he whispered

“Why?” Jackson asked curiously while still eating his sandwich. He looked up at him and saw Mark giving him a look, realizing he wants to leave because of Jinyoung, “Oh okay, see you later” and Mark walked away.

“Hey where’s Mark-hyung headed?” BamBam wondered

“To the library to catch up on some notes.” Jackson lied, well partially, but it worked on them, although BamBam might think there’s more to it.

Mark stayed in the library till the bell rang and walked off to his next class. Thankfully Jinyoung wasn’t in all his classes so he could learn without having perverted thoughts distract him. Sadly Jinyoung was in his last class; isn’t that perfect?

Similar to the morning class, he sat by the windows with just Jackson behind since BamBam wasn’t in this class. Jinyoung soon arrived with Youngjae and Jaebum and he sat next to Mark with the couple behind him. Mark hoped Jinyoung would at least be normal but he proven wrong.

‘Mark-hyung I missed you’ Jinyoung whined. They literally saw each other during lunch. How clingy was this man? The teacher started his lecture on unsafe sex and unplanned pregnancy. Mark tried to take down notes but Jinyoung was really making it hard for him, ‘Mmm raw sex with Mark-hyung be magical. We would be connected, united as one’ Uh Jinyoung was completely missing the point of this lecture. 

‘I would fill you up and get you pregnant and then we would get married. Where I can have you almost every night. No you fill me up and get me pregnant. Aww my tummy, round with Mark Tuan child would be so beautiful.’ Okay two things: Hell would freeze over before I let that happen! Two, we're guys and we can’t have kids! 

‘Oh god, I just wanna rip of all your clothes and fuck you right here in of everyone and have you scream my name.’ What the fuck? How did he escalate to that so quickly?. ‘Then they all would know you are mine, that you belong to me, that your body belongs to me.’ Wow this went from crazy to psycho-pervy to downright scary possessive. Maybe I should get a restraining order.

“Alright now, the assignment I will be giving out will be due in three weeks and you will have to pair up with another classmate.” The teacher announced and many cheers were heard, “The assignment is a parenting simulation.” The cheers immediately turned into groans and Mark could hear everyone thinking how much they don’t want to do this project.

“So basically you and you’re partners will be taking care of a baby together for a two weeks. The rest of time before the due date you will be finishing your assignment.” The teacher continued while he passed out the project guidelines. “Now along with taking care of the baby you have to make a baby book for your child along with pictures of the different activities with the child.”

“Wait!” Yoongi yelled raising his hand, “We have to take the fake baby out with us?!

“Yes, like I said, this is a parenting simulation meaning you will have treat the fake baby as if it was your real baby.” The teacher sighed and Yoongi groaned and dropped his head on the table. “You also have to write a 2-3 page paper answering the following questions on the packets and that you have to do separately since each parent would have a different view on their parental experience.” 

The teacher went around his desk and picked up a giant box and placed it on his desk, “Okay I made the partner arrangements-” The class groaned even louder, “And once I call your names come up and get your child and baby bag. Yook Sungjae and Park Joy, Choi Youngjae and Im Jaebum, Wang Jackson and Kim Namjoon, Ahn Hwasa and Lee Sungyeol, Min Yoongi and Park Jimin, Park Jinyoung and Mark Tuan…..” 

Mark froze, what the hell? Jinyoung got up to collected the baby and the bag before sitting back down and turning to Mark with a smile. What the hell?! Who the fuck did he kill in his past life to deserve this type of punishment? Why was this happening? Why was he being paired up with the delusional psychotic perverted bully?!

‘Thank you Lord for listening to my humble prayer’ Jinyoung thought, ‘I will happily sacrifice Yugyeom to you as per our deal’ Hold up, what kind of deal did you make and did you make it with God or the devil? Because last time I checked God never took a HUMAN sacrifice. I better warn Yugyeom to steer clear of him. 

‘Yah I’m so happy I could die!’ That would be n-. No comment. The teacher finished calling the names. “Alright now as for how to take of the baby: everything you need is inside the baby bags the only thing you might buy more of is the diapers. The babies will cry so as their parent you need to learn if they want to be fed, changed or held, if they’re satisfied they will coo.” The teacher explained. 

“Do not think you can just shove your baby somewhere and continue to live your life, the baby has a tracker, it measures and it reports on if your taking care of it well, if you mishandle it, surrounding temperatures. Meaning if you leave it in a hot car it will report that and also how long you have it in the car seat I will provide for you later. So if you treat your baby poorly you will get a poor grade on this assignment and I should tell you this assignment if worth 30% of your grade.” Many sighs, groaned and head dropping were heard throughout the classroom.

Namjoon raised his hand, “But what if an accident happens?” ‘If I’m being paired up with Jackson, an accident if definitely going to happen to the baby’

The teacher sighed, “Like I said you are treating this baby as if it’s your own so you should prevent accidents from happening especially if they was real they could possibly die. However you all are just kids so I will be lenient just as long as you email me about the incident as soon as it happens.” The class breathed a sigh of relief. “If that is all the questions, please sit next to your partner and start working together as parents.” Everyone in the room started to move to sit next to their partners.

Mark sighed and turned towards a still smiling Park freakin’ Jinyoung. “Alright Jinyoung, since we’re partners let’s call a truce. No fighting, no insults. Got it?” Mark stated 

Jinyoung smiled, “Of course, before we begin I wanted to apologize to you for treating you badly for the past couple of years. It was very wrong of me so with this project let’s turn over a new leaf and be civil with each other and maybe eventually friends.” 

Mark raised one eyebrow, was this guy for real or is this a game? ‘Wow he has to most beautiful brown eyes I’ve ever seen.’ Well that’s not helpful. “Alright Jinyoung, but if you go back to your old ways I-”

“My friends tell me I’m a very sarcastic person and I admit that some of the things I say come across as mean, so I can’t promise that your feelings won’t be hurt but I swear that I’m not doing intentionally to you so I apologize in advance.” Jinyoung replied

Mark blinked, what the hell was happening? Just this morning he was being rude and obnoxious and throughout the day he found out that Jinyoung was actually a delusional pervert who seemed to have feelings for him or at least lusted for him. And now he’s apologizing for his actions? Did he step into an alternative universe?

“Okay so we should obviously take turns on certain days and also make time so we be together” Mark stated

Jinyoung smile widened, ‘He wants to hang together, alone.’ Only because the assignment says that. “What should we name her?” Jinyoung asked

“Her?” Mark asked confused

“Well it’s wearing pink clothes so I’m assuming that it’s a girl or we could look under her clothes to make sure” Jinyoung shrugged

“Would that part of the baby be anatomically correct?” Mark wondered and Jinyoung shrugged again. He opened the baby onesie and checked under the diaper.

“Yup it’s a girl; so what are we gonna name our daughter?” Jinyoung grinned. ‘AAAAAaaaa I said it, I said our daughter!!!!’ Mark winced at Jinyoung yelling.

“Um do you want her to have an English name or a Korean name?” Mark asked

“Either one would be nice” Jinyoung smiled dreamily

“Uh okay.” Mark said trying to think about a name and not Jinyoung apparently freaking out over a name, “How about Sun or Celeste or-?”

“Ooo Celeste sounds pretty” Jinyoung grinned. Mark was starting to get little scared at this, Jinyoung normally stared or glared at him. It was strange seeing him smile so much. ‘Celeste Park-Tuan daughter of Mark and Jinyoung Park-Tuan’

“Celeste Park-Tuan, huh?” Mark muttered

“What?” Jinyoung asked surprised

Crap, spoke what Jinyoung thought, “Uh you said that out loud” Mark lied effortlessly.

Jinyoung eyes widened and gasped, “I did?” And Mark nodded, “Oh I was just saying it for our baby book” Jinyoung lied as his ears turned pink. It was actually a cute sight to see. 

For the next 30 minutes they continued to talk about the project and began making a schedule as to who would be with the baby during which class and after school. It was going well until Jinyoung had a thought, ‘Wouldn’t it be better if we were together all the time so that way our baby would her father all day? I should come over Mark’s house and sleep him since we’re parents now and soon Mark will propose so we can be a family. Once we’re married Mark can take me on every flat surface of our shared house, staining the furniture with our sweet fluids, making it ours.’

Wow, just as I was thinking he was a pleasant person to talk to; he just had to ruin it with his psycho perverted self. How can he look so innocent yet have the craziest perverted thoughts?

The professor finally dismissed the class and everyone got up and collected their bags and babies, “So you wanna met in the library?” Jinyoung asked as he held Celeste in his arms and Mark nodded, “Alright then I’ll take her first and I’ll see you over there” he smiled before leaving with Jaebum and Youngjae.

Mark sighed while Jackson hit his back, “You do realize this is the universe trying to put you two together” he smiled

“Or someone idea of a sick joke” Mark scoffed

“Dude come on give the guy a chance. As you can see he can be very civil” Jackson sighed

“Yeah while thinking crazy thoughts about me” Mark whispered

“So what if he’s a psycho-pervert, he’s still a good guy” Jackson smiled

Mark narrowed his eyes at Jackson, “Dude don’t make me throw your baby?”

Jackson dramatically gasped and clutched the baby tighter, “You would throw Lucas, your godson?”

Mark snorted, “You made me the godfather? Did you even ask Namjoon about this?”

“No but I’m the mommy and what I say goes. After all I gave birth to little Lucas.” Jackson smiled

“Wow I didn’t think it was possible but you could actually be more crazier than Jinyoung” Mark sighed shaking his head

“I’ll take that as a compliment since you like him” Jackson chuckled

Mark hit his arm, “I don’t like him, I’m just tolerant of him at the moment”

“Ahuh, talk to you later Mr. Park-Tuan” Jackson laughed as he walked away

Mark rolled his eyes till he remembered something, “Wait if you see Yugyeom tell him to avoid Jinyoung for a couple of days” Mark said and Jackson gave him a confused look, “I’ll tell you later, just warn him” he said and Jackson nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you’re actually partners with Mark, the universe must trying to help you” Youngjae smirked

“Or that deal I made worked” Jinyoung muttered

“What?” Jaebum asked 

“Nothing” Jinyoung smiled while shaking his head but Jaebum looked at him warily.

“Anyways I see you two are working well together” Youngjae said moving the topic along.

“You two were listening?” Jinyoung asked surprised

“Uh yeah we had to make sure you would actually go according to the plan of being nice to Mark-hyung” Jaebum said as if it was normally thing to say.

Jinyoung snorted, “So I guess you heard me embarrassing myself as well” he muttered

“Well we didn’t hear you say it, we just thought Mark-hyung said it but it was kinda weird that you admitted to saying it at loud when you didn’t” Youngjae asked tilting his head.

“Well actually I said it but in my mind and when Mark-hyung said it, I thought he was thinking the same thing I was until he said I said it out loud” Jinyoung revealed

Jaebum and Youngjae gave Jinyoung a confused look, “That’s weird, I mean, it’s impossible for him to know that and he would be taking a risk by lying about it yet he sounded confident that you said it.” Jaebum frowned

Youngjae laughed as he hit Jaebum shoulder, “You sound so serious Jaebum-hyung, there’s no way Mark-hyung knew what Jinyoung-hyung was thinking.” 

Jaebum gave him a tight smile as he rubbed his arm, “You’re right, one of two things probably happened: he just took a chance with the lie or Jinyoungie actually said it but we missed it.”

Youngjae didn’t look convince, “I don’t know Jaebum-hyung I had a my full attention on them and not once did Jinyoung say that; he didn’t even muttered it.”

“So what Mark-hyung read my mind?” Jinyoung laughed but internally he nervous, if Mark ever read his mind he would die.

“Jinyoungie that’s ridiculous, besides does it even matter? I’m sure you were thinking worse things than that so be lucky that’s all that came out your mouth” Jaebum snorted. Jinyoung kept his mouth shut because he knew denying it would cause Jaebum to give him that stupid smug look. But Jaebum was right, it was ridiculous and 100% impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, it's very encouraging.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it's been a while but I'm back lol

Jinyoung sat at one of the tables waiting for Mark, Celeste hasn’t started acting up yet so it was a good sign that he was being a good parent or the baby wasn’t working correctly. Earlier he had taken out come books on childcare so Mark and him can use them for their baby book and paper. 

He continuously looked at his watch and looked around for Mark. It shouldn’t take Mark too long to go to his locker to switch out the books he need for home and come to the library; not that he would the approximate amount of time it takes (2 minutes) to get from Mark’s locker to the school library. Jinyoung instantly started to wonder if Mark ditched him but that wouldn’t happen since they were marri- partners in project with a daugh- fake baby.

Mark sighed deeply as he entered in the library; as usual the only thoughts he could currently hear was Jinyoung’s. Although he could hear everyone else’s he turned down their volume but he just couldn’t do that for Jinyoung. Pity, it would be nice not hearing perverted fantasies about yourself. Mark instantly saw how quickly Jinyoung perked up once he noticed him and it made him wonder the extent of his feelings for him. Did he truly like him or did he lust for him?

Mark pulled out one of the chairs next to Jinyoung and place a baby carrier on the table as well, “Sorry I was taking so long, I had to go to the teacher’s office to get Celeste baby carrier.”

Jinyoung smiled up at him, “It’s no problem” he said as he placed Celeste in the seat, “At least now we don’t have to carry her in our arms all the time.” Mark nodded, agreeing with him.

“Okay so first, let’s set up a schedule of who has her and figure out when we can go out” Mark began

Jinyoung grinned widely, ‘Like a date’ he thought

“No not like a date” Mark sighed and immediately regretted it. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Jinyoung asked surprised

“You said like a date” Mark lied

Jinyoung eyes bugged out, “I said that out loud?” And Mark nodded, “Oh um I was only joking” he laughed awkwardly but even to his own ears that wasn’t convincing.

Mark only shrugged, happy that Jinyoung bought his lie while Jinyoung was having an internal crisis, ‘Holy crap, why did I keep speaking my mind?! Is it because I’m actually talking to him and not arguing? UGHHH, I need to keep it together. If I don’t I might accidentally talk about my sexual fantasies about him. I rather date Kim Yugyeom then let Mark-hyung know that I want his dick inside me, stretching my tight inner walls.’

Mark could only sighed, was that last part really necessary? But if only he knew that he did know about his sexual fantasies and how much he wanted him to fuck him. The two continued to talk about who Celeste would stay with as well as planning on spending time together. While they were talking Mark could feel Jinyoung eyes on him.

‘You’re so beautiful, like an angel sent from heaven to bless our mortal eyes with your beauty. Or maybe even a demon sent from hell to tempt us humans to jump on our immoral desires to taste your sweet devilish lips.’ What the hell kind of poem is this? If he wanted to hear this kind of crap he would listen to BamBam and Yugyeom thoughts.

“Are you busy this weekend?” Mark sighed

Jinyoung immediately shaked his head, ‘I’m always available for you bunny’ Bunny? Why that nickname?

“Good then we can hangout and work on the project more.” Mark said and Jinyoung happily nodded, thinking of all the things they could do together, “So since you have Celeste tonight, do you want my number in case you have any questions?” Mark wondered. He had experience with babies since his older sister had two kids and babysat them a lot.

Internally, Jinyoung was jumping with joy and Mark wished he could take back his words, ‘I’M GETTING MARK TUAN PHONE NUMBER! That means we can sext and Mark can send me beautiful nude pictures of his body and maybe even his long hard co-’

“Jinyoung are you okay?!” Mark asked concerned, although it was kinda fake since he knew the reason why Jinyoung was having a nose bleed was because of his impure thoughts about him.

Jinyoung pulled out some tissues he had in bag from earlier and stuffed his nose, “I’m fine, it happens when I get a stressed out.”

Doesn’t he mean pent up with sexual energy? Oh well, at least it should keep him from thinking anymore perverted thoughts for now. Jinyoung passed Mark his phone so he could placed his number and sent a message to himself so he had it as well.

“Okay before we go we should work on Celeste birth certificate” Jinyoung suggested and Mark nodded.

Mark took opened his notebook and started writing, “Okay first name, Celeste Park-Tuan, mother is- do you want to be the mother or father?” He asked

“I can be the mother” Jinyoung smiled, ‘After all you’re total daddy material.’ 

This guy just can’t be stopped. “Okay Mother is Park Jin-”

“I think you mean, Park-Tuan Jinyoung since we are married” Jinyoung said shyly. ‘And you’re my handsome bunny hubby’

It took Mark so much strength not to roll his eyes, “Okay Park-Tuan Jinyoung and father is Mark Park-Tuan. Born on March 7th at 3:00-”

“No it was 3:07” Jinyoung argued

“Are you sure?” Mark questioned. Jinyoung nodded, ‘After all, it the happiest moment of our life when we were blessed with a child and became husband and wife.’ Jinyoung thought. Wait isn’t it husband and husband since they’re both guys? Wait why is he continuing with this delusional? They’re fake parents with a fake baby. “Okay and I think that’s it. So for our individual paper I think we should keep a journal so we can keep track of our experiences with Celeste. That way we can fill the two page requirement.”

Jinyoung smiled dreamily at Mark, ‘Mark-hyung you’re so smart’

“It’s just a common idea, Jinyoung” Mark huffed

Jinyoung gasped, “Oh crap did I say that out loud too?” Oh shit, Mark did it again but to keep up that lie he nodded. ‘OMG what’s wrong with me? Why do I keep speaking my mind?! I gotta leave before I spill my feelings out to him’ “Um Mark-hyung I have to go, can we meet tomorrow after school?” Jinyoung asked as he placed his books back in his bag

Mark nodded, “Sure”

Jinyoung smiled and took Celeste still in her carrier and baby bag, “Cool, see you tomorrow” he said before leaving the library.

Mark took a deep breath before picking up his book and bags and walked out the library. He was a only a few meters out the school door before he walked into someone, “Oof- Jackson what are you still doing here?” 

“Namjoon and I just finished talking” Jackson explained, Anyways where’s your daughter?”

“Oh Jinyoung has her tonight; Namjoon let you have Lucas?” Mark questioned seeing the baby carrier in his arms

“Yah I don’t like the way that sounded. Are you trying to say I’m a bad mother?” Jackson huffed while pouting at Mark.

“I’m only saying that I can’t help but feel concerned for my godson” Mark smirked

“Shut the fuck up.” Jackson frowned and Mark laughed at that, “Anyways, how was your first talk with Jinyoung.” Mark groaned, “That bad?”

“The talk was fine but his mind was elsewhere if you know what I mean” Mark sighed

“Seriously? Even while you two were talking he was thinking dirty stuff about you?” Jackson gasped

“Yeah and worse I accidentally forgot about my ability and answered his thoughts” Mark said shaking his head

“No way?! What did you do?” Jackson wondered

“Lied and made him think that he said it out loud. He left because he was worried I might figure out his feelings for me.” Mark scoffed

“But you know Jinyoung true feelings about you.” Jackson frowned

Mark laughed, “That was the funny part”

Jackson looked at him, “Don’t you think you should respond to them?”

“Fuck no Jackson. You know how badly he treated me, why the f would I forgive him and respond to his feelings?” Mark scoffed

“He made a mistake Markie and obviously by apologizing he’s trying to fix it.” Jackson argued

“He only apologized because we’re working together for this project. He didn’t mean it” Mark fired back

“Oh come one Mark, you can read his mind. You should know if he’s lying or not”

“It doesn’t matter Jackson. I said it once and I will say it twice, I will never forgive or like Park Jinyoung.” Mark said as a finally statement and walked away. Jackson could only sighed as he followed after Mark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Jinyoung left Mark, he didn’t completely leave, he wandered around in another part of the library getting a few more books for the baby project. When he finally left the school, he saw Mark and Jackson talking, he hid himself behind a tree as he tried to strain his ears to listen; he knows it’s rude but he couldn’t help but want to listen in to their conversation. 

He didn’t hear much since he was far way but the part he did hear had his mind going blank, “It doesn’t matter Jackson. I said it once and I will say it twice, I will never forgive or like Park Jinyoung” 

Jinyoung hit his head on tree; of course he knew this when Youngjae told him that earlier but to hear himself made Jinyoung wonder if he could ever make the older understand his actions.

God, why didn’t he listen to Jaebum and Youngjae. Why didn’t he just man up and confess to Mark? Maybe if he went in another direction they wouldn’t been like this. 

Jinyoung took in a deep breath; he can’t go back in time so the only thing he can do is make it up to Mark and make him see that he truly is sorry. Jinyoung picked up Celeste from the floor and immediately started making mental plans as to how to win Mark’s heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark entered his first class seeing Jackson with his head down; he walked over and tapped the man shoulder startling him, “Dude are you alright?” Mark snorted

“Fuck no man, Lucas kept me up all night crying. I don’t know what was wrong; I feed him, burped him, changed his diaper yet nothing changed. He wouldn’t stop crying” Jackson groaned

Mark noticed for the first time that the baby wasn’t him, “Dude, don’t tell me you left him home?”

Jackson glared at Mark, “Of course not, what kind of mother do you think I am?” he scoffed, “I gave him to Namjoon this morning. Lucas is his problem till tomorrow.”

“When the hell did you give Lucas away?” Mark wondered, “Isn’t Namjoon locker on the other side of the school?”

“I gave up on Lucas around 4am so I ran to his house and gave him his child. I think I may have pissed off his parents but my beauty sleep is very important.” Jackson shrugged 

Mark chuckled, “More important than your grade?”

“At 4am Mark I was ready to give away my kidney for some sleep, so yeah.” Jackson said seriously before he dropped his head back on the desk.

Mark smiled before sitting at his seat in front of him; as he took his stuff out, Jinyoung walked in the room with Celeste looking half dead. He flopped down on his seat and sighed as he put Celeste on the floor between him and Mark.

“Let me guess; no sleep?” Mark assumed

Jinyoung nodded his head, “I did everything I could think of yet nothing would make her stop, my mom had to step in and it turns out she just need to be held a certain way in order for her to stop. Like who designed these babies?” He groaned as laid his head on his desk.

As much as Mark wanted to laugh at Jinyoung he couldn’t help but feel back for the guy, “Why didn’t you call me?” Mark wondered, he was surprised that he didn’t call in order to bother him.

Jinyoung turned his head and stared at Mark with a vulnerable look, “I didn’t want to bother you, I assumed you had a lot of homework to make up from missing school so I thought I could spare you from Celeste crying.” He revealed. ‘You don’t know how badly I wanted to call you baby, our daughter was crying for you and I saw so desperate but I knew I couldn’t call you because I don’t want you think I can’t handle it.’

Mark felt his heart flutter, even if that statement was kinda strange since they don’t have an actual daughter and he isn’t his baby. It made Mark see that Jinyoung had his sweet moments, “Wow Jinyoung that really nice of you but I actually wasn’t all that busy last night. Besides even if I was I would happily put that aside to help you.” 

Jinyoung slowly lifted his head, “Really?”

“Yeah, we’re partners and this project is worth a lot so we can’t screw it up” Mark said awkwardly. “Next time just call me so we can do this right”

At that moment Jackson kicked his chair, ‘Dude seriously, the guy sacrificed sleep because he was worried about bothering you and you dare to friend-zone him?! When will you see that he's trying to gain your heart and your forgiveness.’

Mark turned his head to give Jackson a side-glare but he couldn’t help but wonder if he actually hurt the guy, ‘AHHH, Mark-hyung said we’re partners and he wants me to call him every night. Does that means he thinks of us as a couple?’

Mark hung his head, how delusional was this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos ^^  
> I hope you like this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm really it's been a while. I had a bad case of writer block but I'm here with finally chapter. I gotta warn ya there's SMUT at the end and I think it's bad. IDK.  
> But again warning there is SMUT so if you don't want to see it um idk lol. I'm put a warning so if you see this ***** just know it mean smut warning.

It was Mark’s turn with Celeste and it wasn’t as bad as he thought. Celeste was behaving during the school day so she wasn’t a big problem. However during their health class the teacher revealed he turned off the baby during the school day so everyone can pay attention during their class but at a certain time in the afternoon he turns them back on. That explained a lot.

Once classes were done Jinyoung and Mark met again in the library to continue working on their project. It seemed today that Jinyoung was really focusing on the project, since not once did he think anything inappropriate. That doesn’t mean he was thinking about Mark if anything he was only complimenting him like, ‘Mark-hyung so handsome, why are you so unreal?’ Or, ‘His handwriting is even beautiful, it’s like everything he touches is perfect’

It was actually sweet and for once Mark wasn’t getting distracted by his perverted comments. If anything he was able to have a real conversation with Jinyoung without his naughtiness get in the way of Mark trying not to murder to boy.

It almost reminded him of how he use to see Jinyoung before all the bullying started. Maybe he could- no Jinyoung was only acting like this for their project. Once it’s done they’ll go back to the way it used to be. No reason to get brokenhearted twice.

Two hours later they finished up the first portion of their work, “Okay do you want to meet tomorrow for a playdate?” Mark asked absently. A scream startled him but when he looked at Jinyoung he seemed to be calm although internally it seemed as if he was going through a breakdown.

“Yeah where do you want to meet?” Jinyoung smiled after a moment.

“How about the park by the Magnetic cafe?” Mark suggested, “We can have a little picnic there”

Once again a scream erupted from Jinyoung, at least in his head, “Sure what time?”

“How about at noon?” Mark asked as he wondered how Jinyoung could look so calm as while his mind was screaming.

“Sure” Jinyoung smiled again and he quickly packed up his things and left Mark alone at the library. Mark would be confused if he couldn’t read his mind. Apparently the guy was going shopping so he could a lunch for the two. Mark was surprised the guy could cook but pleased none the less. He decided to make a desert as well since he didn’t want to seem like he wasn’t contributing to the project.

Mark packed up his bag and Celeste’s as well and left the library as well. After 15 minutes of walking he arrived home to have his parents eyed him suspiciously with him carrying a baby seat. But once he explained it’s a school project they breathed easily. Mark didn’t understand why they assumed he fathered a child when he’s gay and haven’t been at any parties for over a year but whatever.

As Mark entered in his room, Celeste began to cry. Mark could only assume it was because she was hungry since she wasn’t fed since Jinyoung had her. He took out her bottle out the bag and began to bottle-fed her. As he fed her, he couldn’t help but think about Jinyoung’s behavior earlier. 

It seems so odd to go through the school day without hearing his perverted thoughts. Although it’s also weird that he was already used hearing that when it’s only been a day. Mark placed Celeste on her shoulder and burped; what caused Jinyoung to suddenly stop being perverted? 

‘Maybe because he trying to prove how much he loves and cares for you?’ Mark turned around and saw Jackson with Lucas in his arms.

“What the fuck dude? How did you get here and how did you know what I was thinking?” Mark asked surprised

“One, your parents let me in and two, obviously I can’t, but I know your thinking face so I just hoped you were thinking about Jinyoung” Jackson grinned

“Well that was too good of a guess” Mark frowned

“Not really since you always think of him” Jackson smirked

“I do not! You know I don’t like him like that” Mark scoffed

“Sure ya don’t” Jackson said wiggling his eyebrows at Mark.

Mark rolled his eye’s at Jackson, “Anyways why you do you have Lucas again? Aren’t you and Namjoon switching your days with Lucas like Jinyoung and I?”

Jackson sighed, “Yeah but since I gave Lucas to Namjoon last night, apparently it’s my turn again.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here” Mark raised an eyebrow

“Since you have your baby tonight then we can suffer together” Jackson smiled

“So basically this is an impromptu sleepover?” Mark deadpanned

Jackson nodded as he dropped his backpack that Mark could only had his overnight clothes, “So how’s Celeste so far? Not so easy, right?”

“Dude you must’ve forgotten I have two nieces and a nephew. I have plenty of experience with children, compared to you” Mark boasted

“Oh shit, I forgot about that.” Jackson pouted but instantly brightened up, “But that means I came to the right person to sleep over with.”

Mark rolled his eyes, “Why am I friends with you?”

“Because I make your life interesting” Jackson singed

Mark covered ears with the one hand that available to him since he was still holding Celeste, “My daughter just ate, please don’t make her sick”

Jackson looked offended, “How dare you? I am an awesome singer.”

“Apparently you’re having an off day.” Mark laughed

“I came here for help not to be insulted” Jackson pouted

Mark chuckled, “Jackson you know I’m playing with you”

“I don’t know, you always did have an odd sense of humor. I don’t think it would be right for Lucas to have a god father like you.” Jackson frowned

Mark rolled his eyes again, “Whatever man”

During the remaining night, Jackson and Mark ate dinner together with their ‘kids’s and started their projects. That is till Lucas got really fussy and Jackson’s panicking did nothing to help.

“Dude I’m worried for your future children if you continue to act like this.” Mark frowned

“I’m just a child!” Jackson whined. He noticed how Mark was holding Celeste lightly rocking her side to side.

Mark raised an eyebrow, “No Jackson we can’t switch kids.” He sighed

“Why not?!” He whined

“I’m pretty sure the teacher will know the difference. I wouldn’t be surprised if he wrote the serial number of the child” Mark explained

“Serial number? What serial number?” Jackson asked confused

“The number on the baby bum” Mark deadpanned. Jackson turned the baby on its stomach and proceeded to look through its diaper, “Yah don’t actually look for it. Make your baby stop crying first!” 

Jackson groaned, “I don’t how! I mean I gave him everything, I fed him, changed him, held him. What else does he need?!”

“Uh did you burp Lucas after you fed him?” Mark asked

“What?”

“Did you burp him?” Mark asked again

“I have to do that?” 

“Yes you dummy, babies can’t burp on their own. You have to gently pat their backs so they can” Mark shaked his head at the fact that Jackson truly couldn’t take care of a child on his own.

Jackson put the baby on his shoulder and patted Lucas back. After a couple minutes the baby immediately burped and stopped crying. Jackson gasped, “He stopped. Mark you’re the best god father ever!” he cheered

The night somewhat quiet; well as quiet as it can be with two guys and their babies can be. Lucas and Celeste was crying at odd times during the night but Mark and Jackson quickly got them to sleep and eventually slept themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark yawned as fixed the blanket on the ground, he felt so exhausted. He sat on the blanket moved the picnic basket and Celeste in front of him. Just as he checked his watch, ‘OMG I’m so stupid! Why didn’t I put an alarm last night?! Mark-hyung is gonna think I’m a total slacker!’

Jinyoung was only five minutes late that’s not late enough to be called a slacker but Mark guessed that everyone has their own perception of slacker. He turned his head to the side and saw Jinyoung running towards him with a basket in his hands. Mark could only hope he doesn’t drop it but at the same time it would be funny sight to see.

“Mark-hyung, I’m really sorry that I’m late.” Jinyoung bowed, apologizing. 

Mark waved him off, “Jinyoung it’s cool. You’re only a few minutes late. But if it was over than 30 minutes then I would think that you stand me up and leave.” He joked.

Jinyoung gasped, “I would never stand you up, Mark-hyung.” ‘A beautiful person like you doesn’t deserve to be stood up.’

“Uh okay” Mark mumbled blushing.

Jinyoung tilted his head, ‘You’re so gorgeous when you blush.’ “So how was your first night with Celeste?” He asked as he joined Mark on the blanket.

Mark shrugged, “It wasn’t all that bad, although it would’ve been better if Jackson wasn’t such as a dummy.”

Jinyoung frowned, “Jackson-hyung was with you?”

“Yeah he just popped up at my house with a bag of clothes and he slept over with Lucas.” Mark scoffed

‘How dare that bastard show up at my future in-laws home? Wait a minute, who’s Lucas? Another rival?’ “Who’s Lucas?” Jinyoung asked smiling, not showing a hint of the anger he felt inside.  
“Uh Lucas is Jackson and Namjoon baby and according to Jackson my godson” Mark sighed

“Godson?” Jinyoung asked confused

Mark shrugged carelessly, “I just let that dummy do what he wants.” He sighed

‘No Markie, that how he’ll capture your heart!’ What? Jackson and him were only best buddies. Nothing more and nothing less. “Oh okay. So you found it easy taking care of Celeste?” Jinyoung asked wanting to move on talking about Jackson.

“Yeah it was easy to know what she wanted.” Mark smiled, “I have two nieces and one nephew and I used to babysit them all the time so it was easy for me.”

Jinyoung smiled widely, “Wow you’ll be such a good father one day.” ‘Especially with our children.’

Mark laughed, ‘It seems delusional Jinyoung is slowly coming back.’ “Hopefully. So um what did you bring?”

“Oh” Jinyoung said he moved his basket closer to himself, “I made some sandwiches and brought some juice. What about you?”

“I made some kimbap and I brought some cheesecake that my mom and I made this week.” ‘I’m gonna eat a cheesecake Markie made for me?! Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming!” Mark was very tempted to pinch the other but decided to keep his hands to himself. 

As the two began to take out the food, Celeste began to cry for food. Mark immediately took her out the seat and the bottle out her bag and fed her. ‘Awww such Daddy material. Wait no Jinyoung. Remember you can’t have dirty thoughts about Markie no matter how seductive he is.’ Yah who’s being seductive? He’s only feeding a doll. How is that sexy? 

While Mark fed Celeste, Jinyoung took out his camera and took a picture of him. Mark raised an eyebrow at this, “It’s for the baby book.” Jinyoung answered, ‘And also for my own personal collection of Markie but he doesn’t need to know that.’ Oh yes the f he does. What personal collection does that Jinyoung have of him? Is Jinyoung also a psycho-stalker?

As Mark continued to worry over the fact that Jinyoung might be even insane that he initially thought, Jinyoung took a couple more of pictures of him and the little picnic. Afterwards Jinyoung made a plate of food for Mark to eat and took Celeste out his hands so he eat while he burped her. 

A thought entered into Mark’s mind that the food could possibly be laced with drugs but Jinyoung wasn’t mentioning that in his thoughts. All he was wondering about was if Mark was going to like the food. Mark bit into the sandwich and hummed in delight at the taste of it. 

“Do you like it?” Jinyoung asked curiously as he wasn’t sure if that hum was good or bad.

“I like it, it’s really good.” Mark said before taking another bite. 

‘YAAY, Markie love my food. But I bet Markie food tastes just as good.’ Jinyoung then took a bite of the kimbap and paused. ‘OMG’ 

“Um is it that bad?” Mark asked

Jinyoung shaked his head, “No it’s really good.” ‘Really good doesn’t describe this kimbap. This is delicious, better than any kimbap I’ve ever had.’

“Is it really that good?” Mark asked shyly.

“Yeah it’s the best” Jinyoung grinned and Mark smiled back to him, “You really are amazing” he muttered

“What?”

Jinyoung took a deep breath, “I said you’re really amazing, you’re practically perfect.”

“No I’m not perfect, I like any flawed human” Mark shrugged

“But come on you have the perfect grades, you’re athletic, everyone loves you.” Jinyoung listed

“I worked hard for the grades and athleticism is all about practice; as for the last part, everyone likes me because of my looks. Jackson is the only one that likes me for me” Mark said offhandedly.

Jinyoung frowned, ‘I like you for you.’ “I think you’re pretty cool with or without your looks” he blushed

Mark felt his cheeks warm up, “Really? Don’t you hate me or something?”

Jinyoung shaked his head so fast, Mark was worried he might get sick, “NO! I never hated you!” ‘In fact I…..’

‘In face he what?’ Mark wondered, “Isn’t that the reason you were mean and insulting me so much in the past two years?”  
Jinyoung shaked his head again and sighed, ‘Youngjae’s right I really am an idiot’ “I didn’t do that because I hated you” he said shyly while hugging Celeste.

“So why did you do it?” Mark asked

Jinyoung looked down at Celeste, ‘I can’t tell him now.’ Tell him what??? “I wanted your attention” he said while looking everywhere but Mark’s face.

“My attention? You do realize there are better ways than bullying to get my attention, right?” Mark scoffed

“I know that.” Jinyoung pouted, ‘Now’, “But I realize I was wrong and it was stupid of me to think that insulting you and being rude to you would work. I should’ve just talked to you normally so we can have a decent re-friendship” he blushed even harder than before, “I really am sorry, so can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?”

Mark looked Jinyoung, there’s nothing in his thoughts to say that he was lying but Mark just couldn’t put his full trust in Jinyoung at least not yet. “Okay I forgive you.” Mark smiled

Jinyoung smiled so wide his eyes had wrinkles around his eyes, it was such a cute sight to see. The two continued to talk and make found himself drawing more and more to Jinyoung. Even though he didn’t want to, he realized that he liked Jinyoung even more than he should. But it should be okay just as long as he didn’t fall in love and that was never gonna happen, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next week, Mark and Jinyoung were getting as close as they could be. Mark was happy since Jinyoung stopped having his perverted thought and they were acting very civil between each other so it was since. Meanwhile Jinyoung was in heaven every would he have thought that he and Mark would be as close as this. They had so many dates with each other it was a dream come true. Jaebum and Youngjae claimed it was for the project but he didn't listen, he refused to listen.

As for everyone else around them it seemed as if they were dating because they were practically inseparable. Jackson and BamBam teased Mark of their closeness while Yugyeom thought it was a horrible idea being close such an evil man. Mark claimed it was for the project but the three wasn’t convinced at all. 

Finally the day came when they had to return their child, even though Jinyoung didn’t show it. Mark knew he was upset because they were losing their daughter (his words not Mark’s). But of course no way was more upset than Jackson who almost started a tantrum in the classroom when Namjoon gave away their son. 

Namjoon looked like he was seconds away from killing Jackson but he couldn’t do it where there were witness. Mark wasn’t concerned since he himself wanted to kill him for causing such an embarrassing scene.

The day quickly ended and everyone went home to finish their assignments. Jinyoung chose to go home first before going to Mark’s house where they would work on the remaining portion of their project. Jinyoung walked up the path to Mark’s home and just as he was about to knock on the door Mark’s parents open it.

“Oh Jinyoungie, still working on the project with Markie?” Mama Tuan asked

“Yes Mrs. Tuan I am” Jinyoung smiled

“Okay, Mark is upstairs in his room.” Papa Tuan said, “The Mrs. and I are going out so you and Mark will be alone for a couple of hours. Good luck on your project.” He said as he and Mama Tuan walked over to their car.

Jinyoung waved good-bye and entered in the house and closed the door behind himself. As he took off his shoes and walked through the entry to go up the stairs. As he got closer and closer to Mark’s room he overhead him talking to someone and it sounded like it he was talking to someone on the phone since the other person sounded staticy. Once he was outside Mark’s semi closed door, he realized the other person Mark was talking to was Jackson.

“I miss Lucas!” Jackson whined

Jinyoung knew he shouldn’t he couldn’t help but listen into Mark’s conversation, “Dude did you seriously call me because he miss your doll?” Mark frowned, “Call Namjoon if you miss him that much”

“I did but he hung up on me” Jackson sniffed

“Sounds like a good idea” Mark joked

“So mean Markie, now that you have a new boyfriend you’ve been so mean to me” Jackson whined

“What boyfriend?” Mark frowned

“Uh Jinyoung?” Jackson said as if it was obvious.

“Dude he’s not my boyfriend” Mark scoffed

“Uh yeah he is, you two are always together. Plus you like him and he likes you” Jackson said and Mark could tell he was smiling.

“I don’t like him, why the hell would I love that delusional pervert?!” Mark huffed

“Because you like that. You like reading his mind and hearing him say such the kinky things he wants to do with you” Jackson laughed

‘READING MY MIND?!’ Jinyoung thought

Mark gasped, “Uh dude I gotta call you back” and quickly hung up before Jackson could say anything. “Uh, Jinyoung are you out there?”

Jinyoung gasped, ‘How did he know I was out here?’ Jinyoung pushed out the door and stared at Mark in bewilderment.

“Well there’s no point in hiding it since you overheard but I read your mind” Mark sighed

Jinyoung laughed, “Y-You’re kidding right?”

Mark shaked his head, “Nope”

‘He’s crazy, he’s absolutely crazy!’

Mark frowned, “I’m not crazy!”

Jinyoung gasped again, “Seriously? You actually read minds?” Mark nodded, “For how long?”

“Since I came back.” Mark said while rubbing the back of his head.

“T-T-Then you know! You heard everything! Omg that why you blushed and fainted and answer my questions when I really didn’t say anything! All along you knew! Y-Y-Y-You jerk!!” Jinyoung yelled as he threw the first thing that he found, which was Mark jacket. “You knew about my feelings and yet you did nothing!”

“So what you wanted me to do?! Say it back?!” Mark yelled to him.

“So it true? You really don’t like me? Why?!” Jinyoung said and tears started to fall from his eyes.

“I used to like you but then you had to act like a big jerk just to get my attention! I don’t know what movie you watched but in reality no one will fall in love with their bully!”

“Seriously?! I apologized and you said you forgive me!”

“And I did”

“So why don’t like you me!”

“Because I’m scared you’ll hurt me again!!” Mark blurted out and he immediately regretted it

Jinyoung gasped silently, “What? What do you mean?”

Mark frowned as he clenched his fist and looked down. He took a deep breath, “Like I said, I used to like you, but then you hurt my feelings and then from then on I stopped. But then I got this stupid ability and then this project happened and I thought this was a nightmare especially after I found out how dirty you mind is. But after that picnic I saw you exactly as how I did when I first meet you. Sweet, charming and cute but I got scared of these feeling coming back again so I pushed them away, say that I was only with you because of the project.”

“So that means that you…” Jinyoung trailed off

“Yeah I like you but I don’t want to be hurt by you again” Mark mumbled.

Jinyoung moved towards and hugged him, “I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot. I really did mean to hurt you. It’s just I liked you so much I wanted you to notice me. I seriously don’t know what I was thinking but please I assure I’m not ever gonna hurt you.” He said and pulled away from Mark and looked into his eyes.

*****************************

“I’m madly in love with you Mark Tuan” he whispered and he leaned down and kissed Mark’s lips. Mark gasped in surprised and that allowed Jinyoung to deepen the kiss. The kiss becomes more and more heated and before the two knew it they were removing each other clothes.

Jinyoung pulled away to look down at Mark body before his eyes reached his impressive length, "Like what you see?" Mark smiled

'It's even better than I ever imagined' Jinyoung thought. He kneeled down in front of Mark wrapped his fingers tentatively around him and felt him stiffen fully. When he was erect, Jinyoung began to stroke him. He could not take his eyes off the head of the man’s cock. It swelled with each stroke he give and he licked Mark completely. 

Mark moaned as he felt Jinyoung tongue on his dick. He put his hand on the back of Jinyoung’s head guiding him closer. Jinyoung reached out with his tongue and lightly licked the Mark’s shaft. He was shaking slightly as he rubbed Mark’s dick close to his face.

Mark pulled his head closer again, and Jinyoun’s cheek rubbed against Mark’s dick. Jinyoung turned his head slightly and opened his mouth, and put the head of the cock just between his lips. Slowly but firmly, Mark pulled on Jinyoung’s head and pushed his hips in, and Jinyoung felt the man’s dick fill his mouth. Mark stopped to let Jinyoung get used to it, and Jinyoung slowly pulled back and wrapped his hand around the base. Jinyoung could feel Mark's’s cock throbbing in his hand and against his lips.

Jinyoung started moving slowly, sucking the cock into his mouth. Jinyoung looked up at him and then reached up with his free hand and brushed his finger over Mark’s nipple. Mark moaned and his cock jumped in Jinyoung’s mouth while his nipple hardened. Jinyoung pulled back from him and stood up. With his hand still wrapped around the man’s cock, he bent his head and licked one nipple, then the other. While Jinyoung sucked lightly on his nipple, he pushed Mark down on his bed. Jinyoung got down on his knees between his legs. Looking up into his eyes, Jinyoung licked his nipples. 'Oh god, they're so hard'. Jinyoung was still stroking his dick and teasing him.

Mark was needy for the touch, "Jinyoung stop playing around" he panted.

Finally Jinyoung licked his way back down his stomach and took Mark’s dick back into his mouth. Jinyoung wrapped his hand around it and was jerking him off while he sucked the head. His free hand moved between his nipples, rubbing and tickling and teasing them. Then Jinyoung took the cock as far down his throat as he could and held him there.

Jinyoung felt Mark's hand on his head and his fingers in Jinyoung’s hair as he was fucking his face. Jinyoung moaned loudly around his dick and felt it start to pulse. The head swelled and his dick jerked, and Jinyoung felt his cum shoot into his mouth.  
Jinyoung continued to suck and swallow as Mark's’s dick emptied itself down his throat, and then began to shrink slightly. Jinyoung sat back on his heels and looked up at him smiling.

Mark patted the bed, motioning to Jinyoung to come up; he obeyed and Jinyoung crawled on top of it and laid on his back. 'I want you inside of me Markie.'

"Oh really? Cause I believe you once wanted to be inside of me" Mark smiled

"That's for next time but right now I really want you" Jinyoung said grabbing Mark and eagerly kissing his lips, 'I want you so badly Markie.' 

Mark smiled against to kiss, he knew after all he could feel Jinyoung eagerness against his stomach. He pulled away from his lips, "Okay baby" He lifted Jinyoung legs and stared at his pink hole. He lifted his two fingers to Jinyoung mouth to suck on it. Jinyoung did it happily, 'I'm living my dream!'

Mark laughed silently while circled Jinyoung entrance with his index finger and was completely surprised to kind his hole loose. He stared up at Jinyoung in shocked, "I might have touched myself before I came here" Jinyoung blushed

"You naughty boy" Mark smirked while gently slapping Jinyoung cute peach. 'YES!' Mark aligned himself with Jinyoung hole since he was already slick with Jinyoung mouth and his own cum. He rubbed the head against his peach and his dick started to push against his ass. The head slipped inside and Jinyoung moaned and put his hand on Mark’s stomach. 'You're so big'

Mark held still kissed Jinyoung forehead while he got used to the feeling. "You can move" Jinyoung whispered and Mark started to move inside him, moaning at the feeling. Jinyoung could feel his ass stretch as Mark moved faster and Jinyoung wrapped his legs around his ass and rode him hard. "Oh god, yes, yes! Oh so good." Jinyoung reached down and started to stroke it in time with Mark’s fucking.

Jinyoung threw his head back as he started to moan, and a second later he felt Mark’s dick twitch in his ass, then he felt his hot cum shoot deep into him. Mark bent down and kissed Jinyoung lips as he came, and it sent Jinyoung over the edge.

"Oh my god, I'm cumming!" Jinyoung came hard in his hand, shooting his semen up against the bottom of Mark’s chin. Breathing hard and sweating, Mark let his dick slip from Jinyoung’s ass and he could feel the cum seep out of his ass.

Mark laid himself next to Jinyoung, relaxing in the afterglow, “That was better than I ever dreamed it would be” Jinyoung panted  
******************************************

“Oh you dreamed about this?” Mark snorted

Jinyoung turned his head and looked at Mark, “You should know how dirty I am” he smirked

“Yeah and now that we’re together don’t think you can continue having dirty thoughts. You have no idea how distracting that is.” Mark complained

Jinyoung laughed, “Oh alright but how did you get this ability?” He asked and Mark began to explain the accident. “Oh my god you were actually hurt and I was such an a to you! No wonder you hated me” he whined

“I didn’t hate you, I just didn’t like you” Mark laughed

“So what about now?” Jinyoung said coyly

“Oh I definitely like you now” Mark smiled as he leaned down to kiss Jinyoung lips.

Jinyoung smiled, ‘I like you a lot.’ He thought as he rolled himself on top of Mark.

“You ready for round two?”, Mark smirked

Jinyoung smiled, “How about you read my mind and find out.”

Mark grinned widely as he read Jinyoung lust-filled mind, “I can’t with you and your perverted mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that was my first attempt at smut and it probably sucked (it really sucked) but I still have to pray for forgiveness lol.  
> But I hope you liked this story even if it was rushed so please forgive me.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I'll be back with more Markjin till next time ja ne!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hoped you like it, comment and press that kudos button lol. Now excuse me I have to pray for forgiveness bc honestly I don't think I've ever cursed so much in my life. Like idk even know why there's so much.  
> Follow me twitter to yell or scream at me (jk) @08Juste


End file.
